Perspectives
by KikiJuanita
Summary: A series of 6 shorts within the "So No One" verse of stories that is now completed on here. Each chapter sees the perspective of one character, and that of what their thoughts were of the person they would ultimately end up coming to be with in the end.
1. Mikki's POV

_A/N: Okay so this is going to be 6 one shot chapters, one each for each main_ _character within the verse of "So No One Told You"; and is basically their_ _first thoughts of the person that they ultimately end up being with in the end.  
_ _And I have to say it was pretty fun to go back and write from each point of_ _view, as obviously during the course of writing the main verse, I knew the_ _backstory and all that to it, and for length issues a lot was not written._

 _And I think it's also nice to see how the thoughts of those that ended up_ _together, were over the years in regards to that person they ended up loving_ _to be with forever came about._

 _The first one is Mikki's 'Perspective', and how she viewed Blaine from the_ _first time she met him at Puck's first wedding; and I got to say that it was_ _pretty fun to write, only because she is my OC and I am so at ease writing_ _her._

 _So this starts back in 2009, which is a little after Puck and Santana married_ _towards the end of 2008; and then takes place over the course of the rest of_ _the story and how her feelings for Blaine over time became those of more then_ _just a crush, to their friendship and then finally to love._

 _So please if you love it, leave a review; and definitely do fave or follow it_ _so you know when the next chapter is up._

 _Thanks for reading and enjoy._

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Sitting on her bed one evening, knowing that she should be indeed doing an upcoming assignment that was due shortly, she instead found herself chatting to Blaine once more on Facebook; and was surprised to find how easy it was to talk with that of her cousin's best friend; who ever since his adding her on Facebook after the wedding had struck up what she would call a somewhat flirty relationship with that of him.

Sending through a meme, to Blaine; Mikki laughed as he sent back a reply.

 ** _Yes that is pretty much it!_**

 **So you're admitting you think I am hot then?!**

 ** _Well I'd be lying if I said otherwise. And for the record, you're so much better looking than that girl!_**

 **You know nothing can ever happen between us though. I wouldn't take my cousins threat to hurt you lightly. He was known to be a person who wasn't scared to throw a few punches in high school, and that was at people he'd call a friend.**

As she sat back waiting to see the little reply bubble going, she noticed it didn't appear straight away, and let out a loud sigh.

"Way to go Mikayla" she said out loud. "Or more like thanks Puck"

"Okay, who are you talking to on there?" asked Jaime, her roommate at college and also a friend from Ohio; who like her had come to California University in Berkeley, which meant for the past four years they had been roommates.

Mikki looked over to that of her friend, and sighed. "Blaine"

"He's the guy from your cousin's wedding, right" said Jaime, standing up and going over to Mikki's bed and sitting down.

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"And you think he is cute" said Jaime, with a smile.

"Oh come on Jai" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Even you said that he was when I showed you a picture of him"

"Well yes I did" said Jaime, with a laugh. "So what you don't think he could possibly like you in that way"

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure he does and I'm sure he's also been flirting with me" replied Mikki looking at her friend, and Jaime smiled. "It's just that I don't think even he did actually like me, he would ever act on it. You know Puck and the threats he use to give guys I dated when we were in high school"

"So Puck has told him, the old 'you have to stay away from my cousin, or I will hurt you' line" said Jaime, as she put on a gruff voice to mock Puck.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod; as she quickly typed out another message to Blaine, seeing that he hadn't yet replied to that of her last one.

 **Do you not want to talk to me now? Did I say something weird?**

"He can't do that your whole life you know" said Jaime. "If he doesn't like the person you end up with, then that's just tough luck on his part. You're not his property"

Mikki looked at her friend and nodded, as a reply popped up from Blaine.

 ** _'No you said nothing wrong. ;) I am just getting grilled by Puck and Santana as to who I am talking too. Puck doesn't know that we have been talking'_**

"You know what you're right" said Mikki, with a smile to her friend, and started typing a message back. "Puck does not tell me who I can and can't be with"

 **'So just tell them. We are allowed to talk you know!'**

"I just told Blaine to tell him that we're talking on here" said Mikki.

"Good on you" said Jaime, with a smile. "I expected to be invited to your wedding"

"Yeah, let's not get too carried away there Jai" said Mikki looking at her with a laugh. "We're just friends"

"Yeah, for now" said Jaime, with a smile and stood up from Mikki's bed; and went back over to her.

Mikki looked at her friend, shaking her head and looked back to the computer screen with a smile.

 **He's getting all mad about us talking, isn't he?**

And a reply quickly came back from Blaine. **_'Wow, how did you know that? LOL'_**

Mikki laughed to herself as she typed a reply back to him, only to hear Jaime who was over on her bed again, start to sing.

"Mikki and Blaine sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s..." and Mikki picked up one of her pens that was on the bed with her textbooks, and threw it over at her friend.

"Hey" said Jaime, with a laugh.

"I hate you" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Hmm, but you want to right" said Jaime with a smile. "Do that to him and so much more"

Mikki looked at her friend, and then back to her computer as she continued to type, and Jaime went back to now humming the song; and for a little while longer Mikki continued to talk with Blaine; before she made the decision that she really did need to be focusing on her school work, rather than that of her crush.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

After graduating college, and thinking of possible places to now base herself in the area of work that she would want to be working in; the one place that she couldn't get out of her mind was that of New York City. The thought of living in the busy city that had a reputation for never sleeping, was so appealing; and after speaking with Puck about possibly staying with him for a while whilst she interviewed for jobs that she had applied for, it was all set and she left behind the sunny skies of California where she had spent the past four years, to head over to the city of New York, the now place of residence for not only her cousin Puck and now wife Santana, but that of Blaine also; who she still spoke with on a very regular basis, and had definitely now had that of an interesting if not sometimes very flirty relationship with.

The flight from California to New York arrived in to Newark Airport at two o'clock in the afternoon; and after collecting her baggage from claims, she headed out to hail a cab to take her to the apartment where she would for the time being, be residing on the sofa there.

In her discussions with Puck, prior to arriving; he had advised her that he would leave a spare key on the top of the door frame of the apartment; and when she headed up the six flights of stairs to apartment 20, she put one of her bags down and reached up on her tip toes to grab the key that had been left.

Opening the door around an hour after getting a cab from the airport, and then picking up the bag she had placed down; she walked inside and then put both of them down near the kitchen table, where there was a note from Puck.

Grabbing the note, she put the spare key down and quickly read over it.

 ** _Hey Mikki Mouse,_**

 ** _Welcome to New York City!  
Sorry I can't be there when you arrive, but work prevails. Anyway, I will be home around 4.30 as will Santana. Blaine, who I am sure you also remember (especially since I am lead to believe that you have been talking with each other on Facebook?!) will also be home probably a little earlier at around 4pm.  
So make yourself at home, there is soda as well as food in the fridge and you can help yourself to whatever you want._**

 ** _The top bedroom in the apartment up on the stair rise is Santana and mine's, and the other one is Blaine's; and Santana has said if you need to change clothes, and don't wish to do this in the bathroom or the living area (and I will tell you right now there is to be no nakedness anywhere in the living area!), then you are quite welcome to use our room.  
See you later today, cous!_**

 ** _Puck xx_**

Mikki laughed as she placed the note back down on the table, and went over to the fridge and opened it, grabbing out a can of diet root beer; and then sat at the table, grabbing her cell phone out of her handbag and quickly texting a message to her parents that she had gotten to New York and also that of the apartment okay, and she would contact them later on to talk.

Opening up her messenger app, where she could see there were a few messages, she read over them; the first one being from Jaime, who for the past four years had been the person that she had lived with whilst in college.

 ** _Hey Mik, hope you got to NYC okay. I am so jealous, right now! Being that close to that many Broadway plays! Anyway have heaps of fun, keep me updated; and remember you're now in the same city as that hottie you like! So go get him girl! Talk with you soon, hugs and kisses. Xoxo_**

Mikki laughed as she typed back a reply to her friend.

 **Hey Jai, yes I got here okay; and am now at Puck's apartment. So weird being here in the city, just the cab ride over to the apartment from the airport, there was so much traffic! I will make sure to upload a photo of every Playbill from every show I go to, you know just to make you jealous! ;) And I'm not going to jump, the hottie, as you like to call him, first chance I get! However tempting that may be! I don't even know if we are any more then that of friends that talk occasionally on Facebook at the moment, so I will just give it maybe a little time and see what happens! Anyway, I will talk to you soon and let you know all the deets of what is happening! Miss you! xoxox**

Pressing send on the message, she quickly went to the next one that had come through and saw that it was from Brian, who she still had a close friendship with and laughed as she read over his message, whilst quickly taking a drink from the can of soda.

 ** _Start spreading the news, she wants to be a part of it, New York, New York! ;) Hope you're having fun miss mouse! Miss you! Cali won't be the same without you here! And remember you owe me some Comic Cons! Love you, talk soon, Bri xxx_**

 **Oh I will be part of it Bri, just you wait! New York ain't going to know what hit them! Miss you too! So strange not being in the same state anymore, considering we've been pretty much inseparable our whole lives! You know you are always, always welcome to come and visit me here, of course I have to get a job first, but if I do, you are more than always welcome to come and hang out with me; and it better be for a Comic Con, because I can't think of anyone I'd rather go with! Love you heaps, talk soon, Miss Mouse xxxooo**

Mikki laughed as she sent the message and then put her phone back into her handbag; and pulled her hair around looking at the ends of her hair.

"Okay I have airplane grime" said Mikki, with a laugh to herself. "I really think I need a shower"

Quickly finishing off the soda and placing the empty can into the recycling, she picked up her handbag as well as one of her bags; leaving the other one near smaller one which was her carry on luggage bag near the kitchen table, and headed into Puck and Santana's room to put the bags in there for the time being; before heading to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

After having a long hot shower, and washing her hair; wrapping herself in a towel and that of her a hair turban around her wet hair, she opened the door of the bathroom and went to walk out. However upon opening the door, she saw that the television was now on and that Blaine was sitting on the sofa.

 _Okay you can totally play this to your advantage Mik_ she thought to herself, and gave out a little shriek.

Blaine quickly turned his head, looking at Mikki clad in just a towel. "Hey. Wow, umm sorry"

Mikki just smiled as her turned back around and then quickly walked over to where her other bag still was.

"Excuse me" she said, as she then deliberately walked in front of the television that Blaine was now looking at, before heading into Puck and Santana's room.

Closing the door to their room, she quickly dried off herself and then grabbed some underwear, a pair of cut off denim shorts and a t shirt out of her bags; and put them on.  
Walking out of the bedroom again, and back over to the bathroom; she gave Blaine a quick smile as he looked at her as she came out.

Placing the wet towel that she had used, as well as the one that she had used for hair in the hamper; she quickly borrowed Santana's hair dryer and gave her hair a quick going over to rid it of some of the dampness.

She exited the bathroom, and walked over to one of the chairs in the living area; and sat down.

"Hey" she said, looking to Blaine. "Sorry about before, I guess I didn't realize what the time was"

"Umm no, that's fine" said Blaine, looking to her. "I've seen Santana in much less"

"Really" said Mikki, as she twisted her hair up into a messy bun and wrapped the hair tie that she had around her wrist into her hair. "Does Puck know this"

"Yes, he knows" said Blaine, with a laugh. "And considering Santana often walks out of her room in just bra and a thong, you will probably see as well"

"Well thank you for the warning" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a smile. "So guessing you had an okay flight?"

"It was a plane" said Mikki. "It took off from Cali and landed in New York"

"Funny" said Blaine, as Mikki nodded.

"But yeah it was okay, it got me here" she replied. "The bigger hassle was trying to get a cab at the airport, New Yorkers are so pushy"

"Yeah tell me about it" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "The number of times I have hailed a cab, only to have some ignorant asshole push me out of the way and get in themselves, well let's just say too many times"

"Hmm, guess I'll just have to learn how to be an ignorant New Yorker too" said Mikki, as she pulled her legs up underneath herself on the chair. "That's if I get a job here"

"I have every confidence that you will" said Blaine, with a smile.

"What become an ignorant New Yorker?" asked Mikki.

"No" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "Get a job here"

"Oh" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "It would be pretty great to live and work in New York, I must admit"

"It is great, believe me" said Blaine, with a nod. "I like your shirt by the way"

Mikki looked down at the shirt which read " _Just a wizard girl, living in a muggle world. Took the Hogwarts train, going anywhere";_ that she had put on and laughed.

"Yeah, Bri bought it for me the last San Diego Comic Con we went too" she replied.

"Comic Con" said Blaine. "You don't strike me as the type who'd go to something like that"

"Are you kidding me" said Mikki. "I totally love going to stuff like that, been to like the last three in San Diego"

"Three years running?" asked Blaine. "How did you ever manage to get tickets three years in a row, they're like so hard to get. My brother Coop tried to one year, and failed"

"Well I didn't get them" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Bri was the one who got them, and I just gladly go along with him and the others he gets tickets for"

"Wow" said Blaine. "So Bri is, your boyfriend then?"

 _"When have I ever mentioned having a boyfriend?_ She wondered looking at him, and then shook her head with a laugh. "No, he's one of my oldest friends though"

"Who you went out with?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

"No, never" replied Mikki, shaking her head. _"Is he maybe jealous?"_

"Well that's good" replied Blaine.

"Really?" asked Mikki. _"Jealous, check. I guess the crush is not as one sided as you thought"_

"I don't mean good, as in good you're single" said Blaine. "Just that, long distance never really works"

"Right" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "So what about you, do you have a girlfriend at the moment?" _"Please say no, because I don't want to be fighting a losing battle at the beginning here if you are with someone"_

"No" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "I am depressingly single at the moment"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Well we'll be depressingly single together"

"Sounds good" said Blaine, with a laugh. "And at least I have someone else to talk to now beside that of Puck and Santana"

"Well I'd like to think I am a tad more fun than that of my cousin and his wife" replied Mikki.

"I'm sure you would be" said Blaine. "Gives me someone to hang out with now on weekends, whilst they are doing coupley stuff"

"It does" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And as someone as who has lived here in New York for a while now, I totally insist that you be my tour guide then" _"And if that doesn't make you notice me, then I don't know what the hell will"_

"I can do that" replied Blaine, with a smile. "And since tomorrow is Saturday, I think a tour of some of the best spots around New York is definitely on the cards"

"Sounds like a plan" said Mikki. "It's a date"

"Umm a, a date?" stuttered Blaine, looking at her.

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "Well not as a date in a date, but two people in the same place on the same calendar date"

"Oh right, of course" replied Blaine with a laugh. "I knew what you meant"

Mikki looked at him and nodded. _"He's so cute, when he's nervous"_

"So don't eat anything for breakfast tomorrow morning" said Blaine, with a laugh. "Because I know this great place that has the most amazing cronuts"

"We'll just see about that" said Mikki, with a laugh. "There was this amazing place in San Francisco that I went to when there with some friends, oh my god they were to die for"

"Bob's" said Blaine.

"Huh?" asked Mikki, looking to him.

"The place in San Fran, Bob's Donuts; is that the place you're talking about" replied Blaine.

"Yeah" replied Mikki with a laugh. "I keep forgetting you're from there, so you'd know all the best places there as well"

"Yep" said Blaine, with a laugh also. "Bob's was like the go to place for cronuts and coffee; and basically anything else sweet"

Mikki laughed. "Well hopefully your place here in New York, lives up to that of Bob's"

"It does" replied Blaine, with a nod; and the two of them continued to talk until to Puck and Santana returned home to the apartment.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

To say she wasn't happy when Rachel and Puck got together would have been a lie; but there was also a part of her as well that was in ways mad about it too.  
For years now, she knew that Puck had always told Blaine to stay away from her as a best friend doesn't go near that of the cousin; yet that is what he and Rachel had done.  
And when she casually tried to drop hints to Puck about it, he wasn't seeming to get what she possibly meant about best friends hooking up with cousins, he just kept asking if she was okay with this, and then proceeding to tell her that if she wasn't well it was just too bad because he liked being with Rachel.

One Thursday evening whilst Rachel was out with Puck; Mikki was sitting on her computer, talking with that of Jaime, who after college had stayed living in California where she was working as a script writer, telling her the events of the last few weeks.

 ** _So he just brushed it off and said too bad, he's in a relationship with Rachel and you have to deal with it._**

Mikki gave a laugh as she saw the message from that of Jaime, and started to type back.

 **Yeah, I mean double standard much right? Does, in a way; the one thing he always tells Blaine that he can't do, and that is cousin/best friend hook up.**

Mikki grabbed her can of soda, and took a drink from it as she saw Jaime typing back a reply.

 ** _Well just start something with Blaine then. Puck can't tell you not to do that now, when clearly he has done the same thing._**

Putting the can of drink down back on to the side table next to her, she started to type back.

 **You know I would want nothing more then something to happen between Blaine and I. It's just I don't know how to go about doing that, we've been friends for so long now, how do I move us out of that friend zone.**

As she hit send on her message to Jaime, the apartment door opened; and Blaine and Sam entered.

"Hey guys" she said, looking at them. "Have you come to raid my fridge again for food?"

"No" replied Blaine, going over to the armchair in her apartment and sitting down. "We were thinking of grabbing some pizzas, and thought maybe you want in"

"Umm sure okay" replied Mikki, with a nod and saw that there was a reply back from Jaime.

 ** _So unfriend zone yourself from him. And I'm not saying that you shouldn't be friends with him anymore. Just make some kind of subtle move, drop hints that you're single and ready to mingle! ;)_**

Mikki laughed as she started to type back a reply to Jaime.

"Who you talking with?" asked Blaine. "Do you have a boyfriend Mikayla Kapowski and not told us about it"

Mikki quickly looked at him, shaking her head. "No, I broke up with Nick remember"

"Hmm okay" said Blaine, from where he was seated. "Just thought maybe you still had something casual going with him"

"No" replied Mikki shaking her head again and quickly giving him a smile. _"Someone's jealous"_

"So what three pizzas then?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, that be good man" replied Blaine. "Mik, you okay with that?"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, and hit send on the message that she had typed back to Jaime.

 **He's just actually walked into my apartment. And before you say anything, nothing will be happening; because Sam, his roomie is also with him. They've come over to ask if I want pizza and I guess to also hang out. So still in the friend zone for now, but you're right I need to find a way out of it; and to hell what my cousin thinks! Talk to you later, Jai. Miss you heaps! Xx**

Mikki sighed as she went to log out of her Facebook account, but then saw a little emoji face pop up in reply from Jaime and then the message back that followed.

 ** _Ohh watch out Blaine, when Mikki wants something she gets it! I'm sure you'll come up with a great plan soon, and remember I want an invite to the wedding! ;) Miss you too, we'll talk soon; you know where I am when you want to vent about your annoying cousin! Xx_**

Mikki laughed, not replying again and closed down her Facebook account and then shut down the lid of her laptop and placed it down on the coffee table.

"Pizza's be here in about twenty" said Sam, coming over to where she and Blaine were, and sitting on the sofa.

"Awesome" replied Blaine, and looked to Mikki. "So you got any movies we can watch"

"I know of one" said Sam, with a smile.

"We are not watching Avatar" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Again" added Blaine, and Mikki looked at him and nodded.

"I have that scary one with Dan Radcliffe in, we could watch that" said Mikki. "I haven't had the courage yet to do so"

"Yeah, that one looks good" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded and went and loaded the DVD up and they began a start on the movie, whilst waiting for the pizzas to arrive. However as they watched the movie, her mind was clearly that of removed from what was taking place on screen; with thoughts of how she could ultimately get out of what seemed to be that dreaded 'just friends' zone with Blaine.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

Getting to the bar where Sam was working, the two of them walked inside, and found Sugar sitting at a table, with a drink.

As they spoke with Sugar about what Sam, was doing at the bar; they didn't notice three scantily clad girls walking towards them, and making a stop near where they were.

"Hmm, keeping the new stripper meat to yourself there girls" said one of them looking at Blaine and then Sugar and Mikki.

Blaine turned and looked at her, as did Mikki and Sugar who both knew the type of girls these three were.

"I'm not a stripper" said Blaine, looking to the girl who had spoken

"Oh do you prefer erotic dancer, because that can work too" said another girl, and Mikki looked at her shaking her head.

"Umm no neither actually, I was just here to see my friend who works the bar" replied Blaine.

"Friend, so what you're gay then" said the first girl who had spoken.

Realizing that it these girls were clearly on the prowl, Mikki made the decision to step into that of the conversation. "If a guy has to be gay to be in a male strip joint, then what does that make every male that works here"

Blaine looked at her and put his arm around Mikki. "Right and I really don't think my girlfriend would approve of me working in such a place".

Mikki looked at him, upon hearing that; actually just liking hearing Blaine call her that, and she decided to play along with the ruse. "Hmm that's right the only one he is going to be stripping or dancing for is me"

The girls that had approached the table laughed, and the girl who had yet to speak looked at them. "She's your girlfriend, really"

"Yep" replied Blaine, with a nod then turned to Mikki and kissed her.

Momentarily hesitating for a moment, Mikki knew that the only way to get these girls to back off was to play along, and then willingly kissed him back, both of them getting very much lost in the moment together, as Blaine pulled her in closer towards himself and Mikki let her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck. _"Blaine is kissing me, oh my god. Please don't ever stop"_

"Okay, well you're a lost cause then" said one of the girls as Blaine and Mikki who weren't even remotely listening to them now continued to kiss, and she walked off, quickly followed by her friends.

"You can stop that now, they've gone" said Sugar with a small laugh, and tapped Mikki on the arm.

Mikki reluctantly stopped kissing Blaine and looked at Sugar and laughed.

"Well good" said Mikki, with a laugh; however thinking in her mind it was anything but that since she now had no reason to kiss Blaine again without it being not a ruse. _"Actually definitely not good, I could literally kiss him forever"_

"Yeah" said Sugar with a laugh as well, looking at Blaine who in turn was just looking at Mikki.

"So umm, I'm going to go and get a drink. Talk with Sam" said Mikki.

"Can you grab me a beer?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

"They don't serve beer here" said Sugar.

"What do they serve?" asked Blaine, looking to that of the other girl.

"Cocktails, those sort of things" replied Sugar.

"Okay, get me a scotch on the rocks then" said Blaine, looking to Mikki with a smile.

"Sure thing" she replied with a nod and walked over to the bar.

As she walked over to the bar to talk with Sam, she couldn't help but think to herself how amazing it had been, to have what she had wanted for so long; and only wished there could be more, but since Blaine was currently dating Tina, she knew that at the particular moment it wasn't possible; and made a vow to herself to make Tina look more and more like the type of girl that he should not be with, because now nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

The next day, after work and in desperate need of a coffee, Mikki headed to the Kurt's.

Opening the door and walking inside, she saw Tina was just leaving and gave out a small sigh as she gave the Asian girl a smile.

"Oh hey Tina, you leaving?" she asked, looking at her.

"Uh huh, bye Mikki" said Tina, and quickly walked out of the coffee shop.

"Okay, bye then" replied Mikki with a laugh, shaking her head and walked over to the sofa and sat down, next to Blaine.

"You know I honestly don't think your girlfriend is ever going to like me" said Mikki, not that she ever wanted Tina to be that of her friend.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore" replied Blaine, looking at him.

Mikki looked at him, surprised at this statement, especially when only last night she had made the decision to make Tina look bad to him. "Did you break up?"

Blaine nodded and Mikki looked at him with that of a friendly smile. "Wow, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I'm not; because as nice as Tina was I didn't actually see a future with her to be honest" said Blaine, as Mikki tried not to smile at that. "And I kind of got the feeling, well I know now from what she just said to me, that she did see it that way"

"Well, you know your friends are here for you anytime you want to vent about the joys of being single" said Mikki. _"Or you know do other stuff with, particularly me, like kissing me again because I certainly won't complain"_

Blaine laughed. "Well except for Puck and Rach, got a feeling we're probably not going to see them without one another any time soon"

"Definitely not, however Sam, Britts and me; we are there with you in the wonders of single life" said Mikki, with a laugh; thinking she would possibly kill Brittany if she ever tried to start dating Blaine.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, with a laugh also.

"And thus, this should be a lesson learned in to the not so great side of online dating, people can put whatever they want on their profiles and make themselves sound wonderful, when in reality they are nothing like they actually make out" said Mikki.

"Well Tina, didn't lie exactly on her profile" replied Blaine.

"Hmm, well if you want to meet any single girls, let me know. I have a few friends who I think you might like" said Mikki. _"Not that I would ever set you up with them. I don't want any of them anywhere near you ever"_

"Thanks but I think I will just stay single for a bit" replied Blaine.

"Well when you do, let me know" said Mikki, with a smile, trying to possibly get the hint across to Blaine to consider a relationship with her. "And for now just take comfort in the fact that you have some amazingly awesome friends, like me for example, that really don't care if you have some weird obsession with superheroes or Star Wars"

"Or Harry Potter?" questioned Blaine, looking at her with a smile.

"And I'd have a problem with Harry, because?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as Blaine gave a laugh also.

"You know what, I think the two of us need to be having a movie night" said Mikki.

"Sounds like a plan" replied Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yep, in fact we haven't got through all the Star Wars from a few weeks ago".

"How about we do that tonight then" said Blaine.

"What?" asked Mikki.

"Finish off Star Wars" said Blaine.

"Sure, why not" replied Mikki with a laugh, and the two of them left the coffee shop to go and finish off the other movies they were yet to watch, and she couldn't help but think maybe getting to where she wanted to with Blaine wasn't going to take that much convincing on his part either.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

Over the course of the evening, of which just prior to Blaine had ended things with Tina; he and Mikki were sitting on the sofa of her apartment, watching the fifth Star Wars movie; and sometime after them having eaten pizza and a had a few drinks, the two of them had over time in the night; gotten closer and closer to one another on the sofa.

Blaine's arm had come to rest around her shoulder, Mikki's head resting on that of his shoulder also; and ultimately seeing her fall into that of a small slumber

As the movie came to its end, Blaine who was still awake; grabbed the remote and switched the movie off and then looked at Mikki with a laugh.

"Hey there sleeping beauty" he said, tapping her on the nose.

"Hmm, yeah" muttered Mikki.

"I'm kind of in need of my arm back here" he replied.

"Uh huh" said Mikki. "I'm comfy though, you're nice and squishy"

"Squishy" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yes, you're my squishy" she replied, as and she more or less with her free arm hugged him by moving her arm to that of his waist.

Blaine looked at her and laughed, and tried to move her slightly from that of his shoulder.

"Hey" said Mikki, opening her eyes and looking at him and also moving away. "You're a mean squishy"

"Yeah I am" replied Blaine as he stretched his arm a little, now that it was free of Mikki.

"When did I fall asleep?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"About half way through" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "So for like an hour and a half, I've pretty much had a dead mouse attached to me"

"Hey, no mouse jokes" said Mikki poking him, but also couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Yeah, well you my friend" said Blaine, poking her back. "Just kind of slump when you sleep"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Well you're obviously comfy to slump on"

"Yeah must be" replied Blaine, with a laugh also and stood up. "So I should get going back across to my apartment"

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Okay, well hopefully you had some fun tonight, despite the mouse falling asleep on you"

"Yeah" replied Blaine with a laugh as Mikki stood up also. "I think being around that of one of my good friends tonight, was just what I needed"

"Well you know where I am" said Mikki. "Anytime, I'm always here for you"

"I know" replied Blaine, with a smile and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Thank you"

"Hmm" said Mikki, as she smiled to herself and hugging Blaine tightly back, not wanting to let him go.

"Mik" said Blaine, with a laugh. "Kind of hard to move when you're attached to me"

"So take me with you then" she replied with a laugh. "I certainly have no complaints"

"I think I like my sleep too much, to have something that is almost like a koala attached to me" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"You're loss" said Mikki, as she let go of Blaine. "I'm sure you wouldn't even know I am there"

"I'm sure I would" replied Blaine with a laugh, as Mikki unwrapped her arms from him. "Because you're a clingy drunk"

"I'm not drunk" said Mikki, looking at him with a laugh.

"Well you're not entirely sober either" said Blaine, with a smile. "Go and get some sleep"

"Hmm, you're sure you don't want to come sleep with me" said Mikki. "Be my squishy"

"No, I think you'll be right sleeping on your own" said Blaine.

"You're just no fun at all" replied Mikki.

"Right" said Blaine, looking at her. "Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sure, see you tomorrow" said Mikki.

"Night" said Blaine, as he headed over to the door.

"Yeah night" replied Mikki, and Blaine left her apartment.

Mikki gave out a sigh as she picked up the empty pizza boxes and bottles of beer that they had drunk and headed over to the kitchen area; and placed them in the recycling bin to take down in the morning, and then headed over to her bedroom to go to bed, and she couldn't help but think maybe she was delusional in thinking Blaine had any feelings for her, before getting ready for bed and going to sleep.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

When Puck and Marley made the decision to marry in Canada, it meant all of them were also heading to Canada for that of the nuptials; with the exception of Rachel who had decided to not go and watch her ex boyfriend marry another woman.

Looking over to where Puck and Marley were talking with Jake and Ryder, Mikki sipped on what was probably her fifth or so drink that night, although only one of them had been that of the alcoholic variety as she knew that if she let herself, she would in fact drink more than she could handle and be hung over at the wedding tomorrow, so had kept to drinking mainly soda water.

"You might want to ease up on the alcohol there Mikki" said Blaine, walking over to her and she looked at him quickly deciding to grab another glass of wine as the waiter walked past.

"Why" she replied, looking at him.

"Well I don't think your cousin will be impressed with you if you're drunk at his wedding tomorrow for starters" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and a plan started forming in her head. _"So he thinks I have been drinking. I can work with this"_

"Yeah well I'm celebrating" said Mikki, with a quick smile to him, and took a long sip of the wine.

"Celebrating what exactly? Because to me it kind of looks like you're just drinking" said Blaine.

"I am celebrating Noah getting married to a girl he hardly knows and also that I will never ever find someone, so this other peoples weddings is the closet I will ever get to one, and because of that I decide to therefore drink" said Mikki.

"Okay you've had enough" said Blaine, taking the glass from her and placing it on a table behind them.

"Hey, that's mine" said Mikki, going to grab it again.

However Blaine grabbed her hands before she could and she looked at him. _"Hmm okay Blaine, you're move"_

"You're an amazing woman Mikki and any guy would be lucky to have you" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and scoffed, thinking to herself that he clearly was not getting any of her hints.

"Yeah right, if that is so. Then why am I still single?" she asked.

"Because maybe you just haven't found the right guy yet" replied Blaine.

"I have come to the conclusion there are no such people in existence" said Mikki, looking to him with a half smile. _"Not entirely true, because you are that person"_

"You don't believe that there is that one person out there for everyone, that one person who is the one for them" said Blaine.

 _"Yeah I do. I'm talking to him right now"_ she thought, but knew that she wasn't able to just come blurting that out, and shook her head instead.

"No, because how many times do people get divorced and remarry; or become a widow or widower and then also remarry, and say they found true love twice or however many times. If true love was indeed real, it would be with only one person and one person forever no matter what happens" she replied.

Blaine looked at her and gave her a smile. "I think underneath all that hostility about romance that you have, you are truly a romantic and do believe in it".

"Yeah, well whatever the case. I have given up looking for it. If my prince charming or whatever wants to find me, he has to do all the work" said Mikki. _"Seriously get the hint here Blaine. Do I have to be spelling it out for you, that I like you"_

"Well I'm sure he won't give up looking for you" said Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm just going to head to bed. This rehearsal is really depressing me" said Mikki, realizing that he was not getting anything of the not so subtle hints that she was trying to drop to him.

"Okay, I'll see you at the wedding then" said Blaine.

"You will" replied Mikki, with a smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Night" said Blaine.

"Yeah night" replied Mikki and left the rehearsal dinner to go back to her hotel room, leaving Blaine and all the other guests behind; wondering when and if, she and he would ever go past that of their friendship relationship. 

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

The evening of what was meant to be Puck's wedding to Marley, that didn't go quite to plan; was also meant to be that of a fun one for Mikki and Blaine, after much to that of her surprise even though they had both said it was just a one time, or rather a few times thing; that they had done last night, was suggested by Blaine that they do again this evening, and she for one was definitely not going to disagree with the thought of being able to get close to him in that way again.

However after he had shown up at her hotel room, along with a bottle of wine for the two of them to share; she had to tell him, that since Rachel who was clearly upset over the events of the day was in her room along with the other girls, that they would not be doing what they were wanting to do again that night.

Since Kitty and Brittany were in a two single room; Mikki reluctantly offered for Rachel to spend the night in her room, so that she was maybe able to get some sleep; and having the brunette girl over on the opposite side of her bed, was certainly not how she had imagined her evening panning out.

As they both lay in bed, Mikki who was still awake; could hear the sniffling sounds of her best friend, clearly still upset over what had happened, and she just wanted to yell at her to shut up and tell her the world is not all about her, and she actually did have plans for that evening but now because of what had happened they weren't going to eventuate and maybe probably never would there be any chance of it being something that would happen again now.

Closing her eyes with a sigh, Mikki couldn't help but think about how amazing last night had been, how her body was so responsive to that of Blaine's and the way he made her feel; and how she knew she made him feel, and then thinking how much she hated her cousin for his major fuck up of names, which prevented from getting close to Blaine again. 

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

The morning after, Brittany and Sam had come around to visit and Blaine had blurted out that the two of them had kissed back when he was still dating Tina; the two of them were lying together wrapped up in one another's embrace before their three children would be up and creating havoc for them.

"How you feeling this morning, Squishy" asked Mikki, as she snuggled in closer with him; knowing it might not have been the best thing to do as she could potentially get sick also, but not really caring about that possibility.

"Hmm, better" said Blaine, kissing her on the forehead. "And I'm sorry for blurting out yesterday that we kissed back then, to Sam and Britts"

"So they know" replied Mikki, moving a little and propping herself up on an elbow and looking at him. "All I know is that night I got to kiss you that night, and believe me it was not bad"

"No it was not" he said, with a laugh and gave a quick kiss on the lips. "Because kissing you, gave me the courage I needed to end things with Tina"

"Hmm, but yet you still kept us in the friend zone" replied Mikki, with a laugh and kissed him, now not caring at all that she could possibly catch the cold that Blaine had.

"Yes, well we all know why we both kept it just friends for so long" said Blaine, looking at her.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "You remember that night that we did, you know finally get together?"

"Remember?" asked Blaine, with a smile. "Believe me Michi that is one night I will never forget"

"Hmm, me either" she replied, with her own smile. "But there is something that I may never have told you, or anyone actually to be honest"

"And that is?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

"I wasn't even remotely drunk" she replied. "I'd had like two very small glasses of wine, and the rest of the time was drinking soda water"

"Michi" said Blaine, with a laugh. "You don't think I already know that"

"You knew" said Mikki. "How?"

"I've seen you drunk, over the years sweetie" he replied. "And when you're drunk you get sleepy and become overly cuddly, and you were definitely not that, that night"

Mikki laughed. "So you knew all these years, that I had orchestrated all that and never said anything to me"

"Hmm, I did" replied Blaine, kissing her. "But that's not to say there was nothing I wasn't planning on my end either"

"Oh really now" said Mikki, looking at him. "And just what were your plans Mr Anderson"

"I was planning to ask you out" he replied. "I just didn't know how, or if I'd ever have the courage to do it; but that night I just made the decision to kiss you, and I'm so glad I did"

"Well you just should be glad for my, shall we say evil plans to lure you to my room that night in Canada" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And also that you had the courage to make that move to kiss me"

"Oh believe me I am" said Blaine, kissing her. "Even though we both adamantly said the morning after, that it was something that should stay there in Canada"

Mikki laughed. "Yeah I cursed myself for saying it when I did"

"Same" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "And that is why I tried to do it again with you on the plane home, after we tried and failed to the night of what was supposed to be the wedding, because I knew that I couldn't let you go now; after being with you in that way I knew there wasn't anyone else I ever wanted to be with"

"I was so scared, you thought it was just a one night stand" said Mikki. "That you had got what you wanted, to sleep with me once and then be done with it"

"No" replied Blaine, shaking his head slightly. "I had for so long wanted to be with you, but there were things in our way"

"Like that of my cousin" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yes" replied Blaine, with a laugh also. "But I think he finally realized that we're good for one another"

"We are" said Mikki, quickly kissing him. "I just wish I had the courage to tell you I was in love with you much sooner"

"How much sooner was sooner?" asked Blaine.

"Sometime after we started talking to one another when I was still in college" replied Mikki.

"Really?" asked Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, you were just this amazing guy that I could talk with about anything, and laugh with; and I'd never had that with any guy before who I hadn't known for my whole entire life and was definitely that of just a friend"

"Like you and Brian, and the friendship that you two have" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded, quickly kissing him also. "Yes, Bri is very much like another brother to me, and I was never remotely interested romantically in him. So you have nothing to be jealous about there with him and me"

"I'm not jealous" said Blaine.

"Sure you aren't sweetie" said Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissed him.

"Okay maybe a little" replied Blaine. "But you chose me and that's all that I care about"

"I did choose you" said Mikki, with a nod. "I think even not really knowing that I did before I moved to New York, it was as if destiny played a part in my moving here"

"So you were in love with me even before you moved to New York" said Blaine, with a smile.

"Not like I am now, because now I love you in so more ways than I did back then" she replied. "But I was kind of smitten in love, yes; which then over the years definitely grew to be secretly in love with you"

"Hmm" replied Blaine, quickly kissing her. "I started to fall for you when you moved, not saying that I didn't like you when we were talking whilst you were still in California; but once you came here I actually got to see how incredible and gorgeous you really were"

Mikki looked at him. "And yet it took both of us so long to work up the courage to be able to tell one another; and instead we chose to annoy and tease one another"

"Yeah, but that was done out of love" replied Blaine with a laugh. "And I wouldn't change a thing about how we got to here"

"Me either because all I care about is that we got here in the end" said Mikki, kissing him.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, kissing her back. "You know we could be on Canada time now, if you want"

Mikki laughed and kissed him. "I could be possibly be on time for that"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a smile and kissed her.

Just as they were about to start to do what they wanted to do, they heard two voices calling out to them as Madison and Mason ran into the bedroom.

"There goes that plan" said Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissed Blaine.

"Hmm, there is always tonight Michi" said Blaine, with a laugh, as Madison and Mason climbed up on the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy" they both said, jumping on the bed and on them.

"Come here you little munchkins" said Blaine, pulling both of them down to him and Mikki; each of them hugging one of their children.

"And Blaine" said Mikki. "We have forever with one another"

Blaine looked at her and smiled, quickly leaning over and kissing her also. "We do"

It may have taken them both time, back in years gone by to get where they were today; but one thing was for sure in the end they were each other's forever.

* * *

 _End Note:_

 _I hope you enjoyed seeing that little look into how Mikki viewed Blaine_ _within this verse, before they became to be where they are by the end of the_ _main verse. And there is a link of the picture on Tumblr, that Mikki sends through to Blaine, which I think giving the circumstances with Puck is quite funny; so do definitely check that out. The link to my page is in my profile._

 _I should hopefully have the next one up soon; which will be Blaine's, which_ _is almost nearly finished._

 _I have created another timeline for myself, heading backwards to at least_ _2005; which makes it much easier for me to know what I should be having where_ _as I go back to some past events that weren't written before, but I kind of_ _know them in my head; I just need to however know exactly whereabouts I am_ _writing._

 _Anyway, I will hopefully have another chapter of "For Good" up soon, I am_ _just trying to work something out in my head for that; and also I am trying_ _to get back into the flow of "Lost Girl" as well. So do keep an eye out for_ _these soon; best way is to put me on author alert, so you will see when any_ _new story or chapter does indeed pop up on here!_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading._

 _Love always,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxo._


	2. Blaine's POV

_A/N: Okay so here is the 2nd part of Perspectives, and sees it now from Blaine's point of view about that of Mikki; and his feelings about her before they were together._

 _I actually didn't intend for it to be this long, but it kind of took on a life of it's own once I started typing it._  
 _There is a song in at the end, and the link for this is on my Tumblr page, if you want to hear the full version of it - I don't take credit for writing it and it's therefore solely the property of the writer of it._  
 _The chat part at the start - Blaine is in the bold, and Mikki is in the italic bold. Also throughout the story, Blaine's internal thoughts are in that of italics._

 _Anyway you all know what to do at the end, so thanks for reading!_

 _Love KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

 **Blaine:**

A few weeks after the marriage of Puck and Santana; Blaine was sitting on his laptop one evening looking at the photos that Santana had just recently posted from the day, and looking at all the tags of people in them.

As he was clicking through them, he came to one with Puck and also his half brother Jake, and three cousins in it, and saw a barrage of comments from a few that were in them on the photo.

"The awesome Puckpowski's" was the comment from Mikki's younger sister, with a reply from Jake stating he was not a crazy Puckpowski; to which Mikki had replied that he was totally one of them.

Blaine laughed as he clicked on Mikki's name and bought up her profile page and looked over it, and smiled at the picture that she had set for that of her profile picture, with that of a cat also who was looking at the camera.  
Scrolling down he saw the photos that Santana had tagged Mikki in, as well as some posts that she had obviously made public, when she had been in San Diego a few months ago, that had tagged what he was guessing were some of her college friends. Going back up to the top of the page, he clicked on send friend request, in the hopes of her maybe responding; and then went back to the wedding photos.

As he continued to look through them, he saw a his notification icon highlight, and he quickly moved the cursor over it to see what it was, and saw that it said Mikki Kapowski accepted your friend request, and then just as quickly the message sound pinged, and he saw a message come through from her.  
 ** _Hi Blaine! ;) How are you?  
_**

 **Hi Mikki! I'm good! Hope you are well as well! That was pretty quick accepting my friend request! LOL**

 ** _Well I just happened to be on here talking with another friend and saw it come through!_**

 **Well thank you for accepting, I was thinking you'd forgotten who I was by now! I was just looking at the photos Santana posted on here from the wedding, and saw you tagged in some and thought I'd say hi!**

 ** _Nope hadn't forgotten! ;) And hi! ;) Yes, seen them also! So how go living with them now married?! Feel like a third wheel yet?_**

 **Yes the crazy Puckpowski's! That's quite a funny term! And it's not too bad, no different really from before, just they are now married.**

 ** _That is a term my mom and aunt, coined years ago! I don't even know what it was in reference too, but it's stuck somehow! And as long as they don't kick you out on the street, seems like it not too bad then!_**

 **Not too bad, no! And having met your parents and also Puck's mom, I can see where they probably got it from! Your whole family does seem to be that of the shall we say wacky side!?**

 ** _Hey! I'm not wacky! Little crazy maybe! But not wacky!_**

 **How is that better? LOL!**

 ** _Ummm, not sure to be honest! LOL! So just call me wacky crazy then! ;)_**

 **Okay, but just so you know. You're the one who came up with the name for you! ;)**

 ** _Yeah okay! LOL! Anyway, I have to go, I am meant to be heading out soon for dinner with some friends! So I will talk to you again soon!_**

 **Sure! Have fun! And don't drink too much! We'll talk again soon! And thanks for accepting friend request, I thought you'd think I was stalking you or something!**

 ** _Legally I am allowed to drink now! But I am not the type to go crazy! And no problems, wouldn't think you'd be the stalker type, or I hope you're not! Later Blaine! ;)_**

 **No, not stalkerish at all. And good to hear you're not a crazy drunk either! Have fun Mikki! Bye!**

As he sent through the message he could see that Mikki was now offline, and smiled to himself as he closed the chat window. He wasn't sure what it was but there was just something about his best friend's cousin, that he liked; she was definitely attractive that was one thing he'd notice upon first seeing her, but even from the small amount of time he'd spoken with her at the wedding, he had also seen that she seemed to be a very open and caring person; which was really quite appealing to him and something if he ever was to be with a person in the way of marriage was what he'd look for. However the voice of Puck was talking in his mind, telling him that he is to stay away from his cousin; and with that in his mind, he closed down Facebook and then turned off his laptop before deciding to watch some television until the other two got home.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

When Elliott left to tour with a company of Jersey Boys, it meant that he had the task of finding a new roommate. At first before he put the advert on the internet, via Craig's List; he actually contemplated talking to Mikki and seeing if she was possibly interested in now being roommates with him. However he realized that firstly, she probably wouldn't want to leave her apartment, that was definitely on the larger size; and also that it probably wouldn't go down well at all with Puck, if he discovered that his best friend was harboring a crush on his cousin.

The advert though via the site proved to be that of a success, and two months ago Sam Evans moved into the spare room of his apartment, and become fast friends with his friends also; although one thing he was sure to keep an eye on was that his new roommate didn't overstep any boundaries with the girl across the hall, who he hoped one day would notice that he was more than just that of her cousin's best friend.

Getting home from work one afternoon, and quickly checking the mail boxes at the bottom level; he started to head up the stairs to the apartment, when a guy he'd never seen before also started up the stairs as well, and looked at him.

"You're new to the apartment block?" asked Blaine, turning to the other male.

"Umm no" replied the other male. "Actually visiting an old friend, who I haven't seen in nearly two years"

"Okay cool" said Blaine, with a nod. "So this friend is a girl?"

"Yeah" replied the other male with a laugh. "She's the best"

"Those girls are the best kind" said Blaine, with a laugh also, as he got up to the floor where his apartment was. "Well this is me, so I hope you have a good time with your friend whilst here"

"Thanks" replied the guy with a nod. "Believe me we always have the best time when we're together"

Blaine laughed as he grabbed his keys out of his pocket and went to open his door, and saw that the guy who also walked up, turned and knocked on the door across the hall.

He frowned as the apartment door to Mikki's opened, and she let out a happy scream when she saw the guy; who quickly dropped the bag he had and pulled her into a hug.

"Miss Mikki Mouse" said the guy, as he picked her up from the ground.

Mikki laughed, as she returned the hug enthustically. "I can't believe you are actually here, it's so awesome"

"Hmm, that it is" said the guy, as he put her down. "I have missed you like crazy"

"Me too, missed you heaps" replied Mikki, with a nod and saw that Blaine was looking at her with interest. "Hey Blaine"

"Hey" he replied, as the guy who had walked up the stairs also turned and looked at him. "This is the girl?"

"Uh yeah" replied the other guy. "So you must be the guy across the hall, that Miss Mousey has told me about"

"Brian" said Mikki, and poked him in the side, and he turned and looked at her with a laugh.

"You talk about me, huh?" said Blaine, looking to Mikki with a smile. _"Interesting to know that Miss Mouse"_

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But it's generally about how much you annoy me"

"No, it's actually about how much..." Brian started and Mikki quickly clamped her hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"Finish that sentence Bri, and you will be sleeping in the Hudson River" she said, and Brian looked at her with a smile.

"So, you're friends then?" asked Blaine. _"And what possibly do you talk about with your friends, that you don't want me knowing?"_

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, we've known one another since kindergarten"

"Wow" said Blaine, looking to the guy he knew now was Brian and held out his hand. "Blaine, but I guess you knew that already"

"I did know" replied Brian,, shaking Blaine's hand. "I'm Brian"

"Brian, who bought Mikki that t-shirt" said Blaine.

"T-shirt?" asked Brian, as Mikki also looked at Blaine slightly confused.

"Yeah" replied Blaine. "The one that said 'wizard girl living in a muggle world'"

"Or right, yeah" said Brian with a nod.

"And 'Took the midnight train going anywhere'" sang both Brian and Mikki.

"I can't believe you remember that t-shirt" said Mikki, looking at Blaine. "I wore that like the first day I was here"

"Well it's reference Harry Potter and Journey, pretty hard to forget something like that" said Blaine. _"And I definitely remember you walking out of the bathroom in that towel as well, but can't tell you that without sounding just a tad creepy"_

"Right" said Brian, looking to him with a laugh; and then at Mikki with a smile. "Well it was really nice to meet you. I might see you around the next few days"

"Oh, I'm always around" said Blaine, looking at Brian. _"So don't try anything"_

"Yeah, so I've heard" replied Brian, with a laugh.

"Okay, Bri" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Let's go get your stuff inside, and then I seriously need to be ordering up pizza; because you have not tried a pizza until you've tried a New York one"

Brian looked at her and laughed. "Yeah okay"

"Later Blaine" said Mikki, as Brian walked into her apartment; and she went to close her door.

"Yeah later Mik" said Blaine, with a quick smile, and then walked into his own apartment. As he placed his bag over on one of the chairs, he sighed to himself; wondering if he would ever have that kind of friendship relationship with Mikki, the one that was so just so easy and carefree; that she clearly had with the guy who was now across the hall, and who was here for a few days; and with that in mind he went and had a shower before ordering up some takeaway for dinner as well.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

Later that evening, since he knew Sam wasn't going to be home as he was out with some friends from modelling; he had ordered some Chinese food to be delivered, and after eating what he could and putting the rest in the fridge for leftovers; decided to play a video game.

As he was working his way through the game, he heard some laughter coming from outside in the hallway. Pausing the game, he put down his controller and stood up and went over to the apartment door and opened it; and saw that Puck and Santana had come across to Mikki's apartment, and now with her door open were inside talking to her.

Curious as to what was actually going on, he walked over to the apartment across the hall; and saw that Mikki who was sitting on Brian's lap, who was seated on one of the kitchen chairs; were laughing about something with Puck and Santana, and also that Mikki had her laptop as well on the computer which looked to be connected to that of a Skype session.

"Hey, what's going on" said Blaine, as he walked over to them.

"Oh hey man" replied Puck, looking at his best friend. "I didn't realize you were home across the hall"

"Uh yeah, I was just playing a game" replied Blaine. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just came over to see if Mik, was wanting to come down to the coffee shop" said Puck. "And find this knucklehead is here"

"Thanks Puckerman" said Brian, with a laugh. "Shall I start calling you the names people gave you in high school?"

"Oh what were they?" asked Santana, with a laugh.

"Nothing Brian will be repeating" replied Puck, looking at him. "Because it will result in flagpole wedgy"

"Noah, please" said the voice from the computer; and Blaine realized that it was Mikki's mom Midge. "If you do anything of the sort I will have to tell your mother"

Puck looked at the computer screen and nodded, and Brian made a whipped kind of noise; which made both Mikki and Santana laugh.

"We should get going mom" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay, well it was lovely of you to call" said Midge. "And especially nice to see you again Brian, I really do miss you around here"

"Yeah miss you as well Midge" replied Brian.

"Tell the others I said hi, okay" said Midge on the computer chat.

"We will mom" replied Mikki. "Later"

"Bye guys" said Midge, and the chat ended.

"So we going to go and get some coffee?" asked Santana.

"Yeah" replied Brian, with a laugh as Mikki stood up. "Because I need to be having words with the person who is making Mikki high on caffeine everyday"

"Oh please" said Mikki, with a laugh. "My being high on caffeine has nothing to do with poor Kurt; he only supplies me with one coffee a day, maybe two"

"Okay then I am cutting off your work supply then" said Brian.

"Keep on dreaming Bri" replied Mikki, with a laugh and then looked at Blaine. "You coming down with us?"

"Uh yeah" he replied with a nod. "Just let me turn off the tv and that, and I'll meet you downstairs"

"Sure man" replied Puck, and they all headed out of the apartment; and then headed down to the coffee shop.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

Later that same evening after having gotten back to his apartment, and finding Sam still out with his friends; Blaine decided to continue playing the game he was earlier that evening, imagining those he was shooting at was that of the guy currently spending a few days with Mikki.

As he was going through a particularly hard section filled with lots of bad guys shooting at him, the door to the apartment opened and Santana walked in.

"So this is what you came home to do, really" said Santana as she closed the door and walked over sitting in the other arm chair.

Blaine looked at her. "Why are you here?"

"Puck is over the hall" replied Santana. "Going to have a SingStar karaoke competition with Mikki and her friend"

"Hmmm" said Blaine.

"Jealous are we?" asked Santana. "That Mikki has another boy toy?"

"I'm not jealous" replied Blaine, as he paused the game.

"No of course not" said Santana, with a smile. "But I totally know that you have a boner for her"

"Oh my god Santana" said Blaine, going red in the face.

"Don't see you denying it" replied Santana, still with a smile on her face.

Blaine just looked at her. _"Because I'd be lying if I did"_

"You know, I kind of know how you feel" said Santana.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Blaine.

"The whole not being truthful thing, about who you really love" said Santana.

"Are you having an affair?" asked Blaine. "Because if you're cheating on Puck, that's not cool"

"No, I'm not having an affair with another man" said Santana. "I would never do that to him"

Blaine looked at her. "Okay, then how do you possibly know then, what I am feeling about Mikki"

"I knew it" said Santana, with a smile. "You do have a crush on her"

"That is not what I said" replied Blaine. "Mikki and I are just friends, that is all we will ever be"

"Okay then tell me this Blaine?" asked Santana. "If you had met her somewhere else, and she wasn't Puck's cousin. Would you have asked her out?"

 _'I tell you that, and you go back to Puck with that info. I am a dead man'_

"No" replied Blaine, shaking his head.

"Look I really don't care if you do" said Santana. "And if you do, then you do; your being happy and falling in love has nothing to do with Puck"

"So you won't tell him then?" asked Blaine.

Santana looked at him with a smile. "Tell him what?

Blaine laughed. "Thanks"

"Sure, it will be our little secret" replied Santana, standing up. "I'm going to over and see if I can drag Puck away from this little karaoke battle that they have going on"

"Yeah see you Santana" said Blaine.

Santana nodded as she headed over to the apartment door. "Oh and believe me, when I say there is nothing at all between your little girlfriend across the hall and that other guy; that relationship is definitely that of friends only"

Blaine looked at her and nodded.

"Later Anderson" said Santana, and opened the door and left the apartment.

Blaine sighed to himself, as he looked at the television; unpausing the game. He knew what Santana said was true, that his happiness in life; and his desire to even maybe just go out with Mikki once and see if there was a romantic spark there, shouldn't matter to Puck. But just getting around the whole issue was doing his head in, and with those thoughts in mind; he turned the game and television off and then headed to bed, hoping maybe to dream about the girl across the hall.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

When Mikki started dating a doctor from the hospital, Blaine began to think that maybe there would never be nothing besides that of friends with Mikki; and even when they broke up, and he knew that she was single again, he couldn't bring up the courage to ask her out.  
After Rachel and Puck got together though, he often broached the subject of dating with his best friend.

The two of them were sitting in the coffee shop one afternoon, along with Rachel; waiting for the others.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom" said Rachel, standing from the sofa she and Puck were seated on.

"Okay, I'll be right here" said Puck, with a smile to his girlfriend; and she headed to the bathroom.

"So you and Rach, huh" said Blaine, from over where he was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Yeah" replied Puck, looking over to his best friend. "If you told high school me, that I'd be dating that of my cousin's best friend, well I would have laughed"

"Hmm" said Blaine, with a nod. "But I guess you got to know her over the years she was in high school, and saw what an amazing person she was"

"I did" replied Puck with a nod. "Just the thought of dating a girl that was younger than me back then, well wouldn't have done it"

"And of course she's your cousins' best friend" said Blaine, trying to put his argument across without making it too obvious what he was doing.

"Yeah" replied Puck, with a laugh. "Thankfully Mikki has been cool about it"

"She has been pretty relaxed on the whole cousin dating a best friend thing, hasn't she" said Blaine.

"Uh huh" said Puck, with a nod. "I did kind of think she would maybe freak out, but she's been cool about it"

Blaine looked at him and nodded. _"And yet you're not giving me any indication that you'd be okay with me dating your cousin"  
_

"I guess it's true what they say, the best relationships come from that of friendships" said Blaine.

"Oh I totally agree with that" said Puck, as Rachel came back over.

"What you two talking about?" she asked as she sat back next to Puck.

"About you" replied Puck, looking to her with a smile.

"Me?" asked Rachel, with a laugh.

"Yeah, we were just saying it's being good, how cool Mikki has been about the whole thing with us dating" said Puck, looking to his girlfriend with a smile.

"She has" replied Rachel, with a smile of her own and then looked over to Blaine and gave him a quick smile.

 _"Crap, does she know I like Mikki?"  
_

But his thoughts of maybe possibly Rachel knowing were futile, when Mikki along with Sam and Brittany entered the coffee house; and the six of them continued to talk with one another, before heading back to that of Rachel and Mikki's apartment, for dinner.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

Knowing that he couldn't pine over Mikki forever, and that it was unlikely that anything would ever happen; he decided to put himself out there and try internet dating.  
Most the girls he met on the site he signed up with seemed nice enough, but when he started talking with a lot of them via the chat section; he didn't feel that same connection he felt with Mikki when they first started talking, and just have that ease with it.  
He was considering pulling out of it altogether, when he started talking with a girl by the name of Tina; and although there wasn't that initial spark he had with Mikki, he had to admit that he did liking talking to her.

Finally agreeing to meet up with her after talking for about two weeks; he met up with her at a bar as per her suggestion, he headed there on a Saturday night; and saw the girl who had a look of that between goth and punk sitting at the bar.

"Tina?" asked Blaine, as he walked over to her.

"Yes, hi" replied Tina, turning around. "Hi Blaine"

"Hey" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "So here we are"

"Yes" replied Tina, with a laugh. "Did you want to grab a drink, and then we can get a table and talk?"

"Umm sure" replied Blaine, with a nod. "You don't want another one?"

"No" replied Tina, shaking her head. "I just got this one actually"

"Okay, well I might just grab a beer then" replied Blaine.

Tina nodded, and motioned for the bartender to come over and she did, looking Blaine up and down as she walked over to them.

"Hi" said Blaine. "Could I just grab a beer?"

"Sure, that be four fifty" replied the bartender, as she grabbed a glass and poured the beer.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, as he handed over a five dollar note to over her when she passed the now filled glass to him. "So table"

"Yeah" replied Tina, with a smile

Tina laughed as she sat down at the table, Blaine had also sat down at. "So I have never done anything like this before"

"Like what?" asked Blaine, with a laugh as he took a sip of his beer.

"Meet people I have spoken with on the internet" replied Tina.

"Oh right yeah" said Blaine.

"Have you?" asked Tina.

"Not in the same sense of it, like being a dating site" replied Blaine.

"How then?" asked Tina, as she took a sip of her drink also.

"People I kind of met once, then got to talking to on Facebook, and then actually getting to know them in real life when they actually move to New York" said Blaine.

"So they were kind of a quasi friend really" said Tina.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "And a royal pain in the butt as well, because now I practically see them everyday" _"Actually she's kind of amazing, but I can't be anything with her; so that's why I'm here"_

"And they're female" said Tina.

"Yes they are" said Blaine, with a nod. "It's my best friends cousin, and like I said pain in the butt"

Tina laughed and Blaine looked at her, wondering if this might become anything; because he really did need to get his mind off the girl who lived across the hall from.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

When he started to feel sick, and had spent the best part of the day hunched over the toilet bowl; because he was unable to keep anything, even water down; he headed across the hall in a rare moment when he didn't feel like vomiting.

"Mik, do you have any Pepto Bismol?" he asked, as he walked into her apartment; seeing that Mikki was sitting on the couch reading.

Mikki looked up at him, as he went and sat at the kitchen table. "Yeah, I think so"

"You feeling okay?" she asked.

"Got stomach pains, can't stop vomiting, can't keep anything down and just feel altogether horrible" he replied, shaking his head.

Mikki stood up and went over to where he was sitting, and put her hand on his forehead and he looked at her, not sure what she was doing.

"Okay sweetie you're really hot as well" said Mikki.

"Huh?" asked Blaine.

"You have a fever" replied Mikki.

"Oh" replied Blaine.

"Where's your stomach hurting exactly?" asked Mikki, as she looked at him with some concern.

"All over, but it's kind of more sore here" said Blaine, pointing to his right side.

"Have you had your appendix out?" asked Mikki, with a frown.

Looking at Mikki, he shook his head; no.

"Okay, I think you need to be getting down to the hospital emergency room and seeing if is that" said Mikki.

"You mean I might have to have surgery?" asked Blaine.

"Maybe" replied Mikki, as he just looked at her in somewhat horror.

"Did you want me to call Tina for you and get her to take you there" said Mikki.

"Tina's in Boston, doing a show there until the end of the week" replied Blaine.

"Okay, well Sam's home right. He can take you" said Mikki.

"No" replied Blaine, shaking his head.

"Has he gone out?" asked Mikki.

"No, I just want you to go with me" replied Blaine. _"You always make me feel better"_

Mikki looked at him. "I have tickets to go and see Rock of Ages with Kitty tonight".

"Please, come with me?" he asked sadly, hoping that the look that he was trying to muster up would be enough to convince her.

Mikki sighed, looking at him and not wanting to clearly leave a friend when they were sick, he knew that she was caving.

"Okay, just give me a minute here to organize something" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded and then placed his head on the kitchen table on his arms; and listened as Mikki tried to organize some with her sister who was currently visiting.

"Yeah I know Mouse. And you're lucky to have my sister as a friend, shorty. Remember that" said Kitty looking at her and then over at Blaine who still had his head down.

"Yeah, your sister is amazing" said Blaine, looking up and her and nodding.

Kitty just smiled and then looked at Mikki. "Okay well have fun in the hospital. And I shall have fun singing along to the Rock of Ages musical".

Mikki looked at her sister and laughed. "Yeah, well please call me when you get to the theater, don't talk with any strangers, come straight home after the show and then call me when you get home, if I'm not here then" she replied.

"Mouse, I'm 23 years old, kind of capable of looking after myself. Don't need my big sis doing it for me anymore" said Kitty.

"Mom and Dad will kill me, if something happens to you. So just do it Kit Kat" said Mikki.

"Fine" replied Kitty, with a sigh.

Blaine looked at the two arguing sisters, seeing that Mikki was still very protective of her younger sister even though she was now an adult. "Sam, can go"

"Huh?" asked Mikki, looking over at him as did Kitty.

"You have two tickets obviously, and it would save it going to waste. And then at least you know that Kitty is with someone and you don't need to worry so much" said Blaine. _"And you can instead focus on me"_

"I guess" replied Mikki.

"I don't need a babysitter" said Kitty.

Mikki looked at her younger sister, as Blaine let out a small internal laugh to himself; seeing that the trademark Kapowski stubbornness also inherited Kitty.

"Think of it as one of my friend's hanging out with you. Wasn't that what you always wanted when we were younger, to hang out with my friends" said Mikki.

Kitty sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Just go ask him" said Kitty.

"I will be back in a minute" said Mikki, quickly looking to Blaine and walked out of the apartment to go to the one across the hall.

Kitty went and sat at the kitchen table and looked at Blaine.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"Why my sister, and not have your roommate take you?" asked Kitty.

"Because Sam will probably find cute nurses to hit on" said Blaine.

"And you don't think my sister will find some cute doctors to hit on, after all you know she's dated one in the past" said Kitty, with a laugh.

Blaine looked at her. "I don't think Mikki's like that"

"Hmm, yeah okay. Why don't you just tell my sister that you're in love with her already" said Kitty.

"I'm not in love with her" said Blaine.

Kitty laughed. "A blind person could see that you're in love with her"

"I just think Mikki is the more compassionate kind when it comes to someone being sick" said Blaine.

"Sure that's what this is" said Kitty, with a smile as Mikki and Sam came into the apartment.

"Dude, Mik just told me. You okay?" asked Sam.

"No, not okay" replied Blaine, shaking his head.

"I can go with you, man. I really don't mind" said Sam.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I want Mikki". _"Forever, I want her forever"_

He looked at the three of them whilst the finalized what was happening for the night.

"Yeah will do" said Mikki with a nod, and then looked to him. "Come on Blaine let's go"

"Okay, I'll just go and get my wallet" said Blaine, heading out and back to his apartment.

Heading back over to his apartment to grab his wallet, keys and phone; he felt another wave of nausea come over himself; and quickly ran into the bathroom, just managing to get to the toilet bowl, before he was sick again, with the very little that was in his stomach.

"Blaine?" he heard Mikki ask, as she obviously entered the apartment.

"Yeah in the bathroom" he replied, as he dry retched.

"I can call an ambulance, if you're really sick Blaine" said Mikki, coming into the bathroom.

"No, I'll be fine" replied Blaine, shaking his head and flushing the toilet, before standing up.

"Are you sure?" asked Mikki, as she helped him to his feet. "Because you really do not look that crash hot, sweetie"

He looked to her with a small smile, as he took a drink of water from the tap; swirling it around in his mouth, liking seeing this sweet caring side of his across the hall neighbor who called him things like sweetie.

"Really I am" he replied, as he spat the water out. "Just let's get this over with"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a nod and took his hand. "You know I'm here for you no matter what"

Blaine looked at her with a smile, as the two of them headed out of the apartment and down the stairs of the building to grab a cab to get to the hospital; there was definitely no one else he wanted at this moment, and made a vow to himself that one day he was going to be courageous enough to make a move, no matter what anyone else thought of him being in love with the incredible girl across the hall.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

A few weeks later after recovering from appendicitis surgery, and whilst still dating Tina; who he knew he didn't really see a future with, but knew that if he was dating her he wouldn't be inclined to pine for that of Mikki as much; he was reading over some papers for work, when the apartment door opened.

"Hey" said Mikki, as she walked into the apartment.

"Hey" he replied Blaine and looked up at her and saw the dress that she was wearing. "Wow"

Mikki laughed. "Good wow, or bad wow?"

"Definitely good wow, wow" he replied, with a laugh taking off his glasses. _"You should dress like that more often, wow"_

"Thanks" replied Mikki.

"So you're dressed up like that and here because?" asked Blaine, with a laugh. _"Please don't say you have a date and are wearing that, because I don't think I can deal with knowing some other guy gets to see you like that"_

"Umm, okay you're not busy now are you?" asked Mikki.

"Not really, just reading over some papers that my students wrote and grading them" he replied.

"Okay, well I think I may know the place Sam is working at, and I was thinking you'd be interested in coming along with me to check it out" said Mikki.

"You know where he is working?" asked Blaine.

"I think so maybe, yeah" she replied.

"Did he tell you?" asked Blaine.

Mikki shook her head. "No, but you mentioned the glitter this morning, I asked Sugar who works on reception at my work, and she said there is this strip club that have the guys wear glitter"

"Strip club?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah kind of like the female version of strip club apparently, where women go to watch men dance and strip" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "And you think that is maybe where Sam is working?".

"Not sure. However I don't want to see like a complete and utter perve going to a male strip joint" said Mikki.

"And you think I want to go to a male strip joint?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and pouted. "Please?"

"No" replied Blaine.

"Come on, aren't you the least bit curious as to if Sam is working there?" asked Mikki.

"I really don't want to see my roommate up on stage and stripping for a bunch of women, no" he replied.

"Okay, well I will let you know if Sam is working there then" said Mikki, and went to leave.

"Wait" said Blaine, standing from the sofa

Mikki turned around and looked at him.

"I am kind of curious" he replied. _"And I really don't want you to be around a bunch of good looking half naked single guys; what happens if you find one you like the look of there"_

Mikki laughed. "Okay yeah, well maybe something nicer than sweat pants would be good. Very much doubt they will let you in like that".

"Yeah, give me like five minutes to change" replied Blaine.

"Okay" replied Mikki with a nod, and he stood up heading into his bedroom; where he quickly changed out of said sweat pants and into a pair of jeans and casual button up shirt, and also quickly put his contacts in so that he didn't have to wear his glasses.

"Ready?" he asked, as he exited his room and saw Mikki perched on the arm of one of the chairs.

"Yep let's go" she replied, looking up at him and giving him a smile. "Looking good Anderson"

"Thanks" he replied with a smile. "Can't look to shabby with you dressed like that"

"So you like the dress, huh?" asked Mikki, as she stood up.

"Yeah, it's nice" he replied with a nod. _"More like amazing, and you look totally hot in it"_

Mikki looked at him with a laugh. "Well at least I know I have impressed one guy tonight, Puck really didn't want me to go out dressed like this"

"I can totally see why" replied Blaine, with a smile. "But hey, when you look like you do; just go for it" _"Because I love seeing you like that, and all gorgeous"_

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile also; and the two of them left the apartment to head to the place where Sam potentially worked.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

After they had to wait about an hour out of the front of the place that Mikki had gotten the information about from her work friend, Sugar; they finally headed inside, and walked over to the girl; and were currently talking with her, after they realised that Sam did indeed work there; and was over at the bar serving drinks.

"Hmm, keeping the new stripper meat to yourself there girls" they heard a female voice speak, and they all looked to see that some girls had come over to where they were; and Blaine could see that they were looking him up and down with interest.

"I'm not a stripper" he replied quickly, looking at the girls.

"Oh do you prefer erotic dancer?" asked one of the other girls. "Because that can work too"

"Umm no neither actually, I was just here to see my friend who works the bar" replied Blaine.

"Friend, so what you're gay then" said the first girl who had spoke. _"Gay, do I really look as if I am gay?"_

"If a guy has to be gay to be in a male strip joint, then what does that make every male that works here" said Mikki.

He looked at her with a smile, knowing that if anyone was going to speak her mind it would be Mikki, and put his arm around her. "Right and I really don't think my girlfriend would approve of me working in such a place".

Mikki looked at him with a quick smile of her own, and then looked back to the girls. "Hmm that's right the only one he is going to be stripping or dancing for is me". _"Oh believe me if I had a chance to do that, I totally would"_

"She's your girlfriend, really" said the second girl, and Blaine looked at her a plan forming in his head.

"Yep" he replied and then turned to Mikki and kissed her.

He felt Mikki momentarily hesitate but then she started to kiss him back, and he couldn't help but smile as he finally got to kiss the girl he'd been crushing on for so long and pulled her in closer towards himself and he felt Mikki let her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck. _"This is happening, I am actually kissing Mikki. Man, I don't ever want this to end"_

"Okay, well you're a lost cause then" said one of the girls as he or Mikki, neither one of them even remotely listening to them now continued to kiss.

"You can stop that now, they've gone" said Sugar with a small laugh.

Mikki reluctantly stopped kissing him and he tried not to frown, wishing that the girls had maybe stuck around a little longer, so he could have kissed her more.

"Well good" said Mikki, with a laugh; but Blaine could have sworn he heard maybe a slight disappoint in that statement, and wondered if she had enjoyed it as much as he had. _"She had to have, I mean she didn't exactly hold back with that kiss; it was definitely more than that of a friends kiss"_

"Yeah" said Sugar with a laugh as well, as he just looked at Mikki trying to gauge what she was possibly thinking.

"So umm, I'm going to go and get a drink. Talk with Sam" said Mikki.

"Can you grab me a beer?" asked Blaine, looking at her. _"I really need something to cool me down after that"_

"They don't serve beer here" said Sugar.

Blaine looked at the other girl. "What do they serve?"

"Cocktails, those sort of things" replied Sugar. _"Okay, not a huge fan of them; really need something stronger"_

"Okay, get me a scotch on the rocks then" said Blaine, looking at Mikki; who was waiting still.

"Sure thing" replied Mikki with a nod and walked over to the bar.

"What?" asked Blaine, looking at Sugar; who was now looking at him with a interested look.

"Aren't you dating that annoying Asian girl?" she asked.

"Annoying Asian girl?" asked Blaine.

Sugar nodded. "Yeah, that was what Mikki called her one day at work. Said her friend Blaine, that would be you, was dating this really annoying Asian girl".

"Yeah" replied Blaine. _"So Mikki talks about me with her work friends, I don't know if that is a good thing or bad thing"_

"Hmm, well clearly, and don't take this the wrong way, but if you are dating someone else, it's not advisable to be kissing other girls, and especially girls who are your friends, it can get very complicated" said Sugar.

He looked at the other girl as he sat down at the table. "I'm actually going to break up with Tina"

"Really" said Sugar, looking at him with interest.

"Yeah, Mik's not wrong when she says she is annoying. I just don't like hurting people" said Blaine. _"And I can't keep stringing Tina along when I have feelings for Mikki"_

"You're hurting her more, if you stay with her" said Sugar.

Blaine nodded as Mikki came back over to the table. _"Believe me, I know. But it hurts me even more to know even when I do break up with Tina, I still can't be with Mikki"_

"You're not talking about me are you?" asked Mikki with a laugh, putting down the drinks, she had gotten.

"No of course not" replied Blaine, with a laugh. _"But believe me I am thinking about you and about kissing you again"_

"Nope, just talking about pretty boring stuff really" said Sugar, and Blaine looked at her with a smile; thankful the girl didn't spill the beans on what they were really talking about.

"So what was Sam's reaction when you saw him?" asked Blaine, as Mikki sat down with them.

"Shocked, and he said he would come over and explain when he has a break" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Guess we now wait till see what Sam has to say then". _"And I really need to thank him, well I can't actually come out and say thanks. But thank you Sam for working here, and making Mikki drag me along to catch you out. Because I finally got to kiss her!"_

"Yep" replied Mikki, and the two of them waited along with Sugar until Sam has his break; and Blaine couldn't help but smile, finally knowing what it was like to kiss the girl he had always dreamed of kissing.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

After breaking up with Tina, and trying to work up the courage to maybe tell Mikki how he was feeling, their small group of friendship was somewhat rocked; when Rachel and Puck broke up.

Whilst they were all sad for the two of their friends, who were no longer together; Blaine was also sad for that of another reason, because he knew now that there would be no way ever that his best friend would be okay with him dating his cousin.  
So he continued to be that of only a friend to Mikki, and he was certain there were times when he thought maybe she was thinking the same things he was; but he couldn't be sure or not, and when Puck started to date Marley, the niece of Mikki's boss and then to the surprise of them all announce that they were getting married, to say that they were all shocked would have been a huge understatement.

Heading to Canada for the nuptials, all of them with the exception of Rachel, were at the rehearsal dinner the night before the wedding.

"Still can't believe Puck is doing this" said Sam, who he was currently talking too.

Blaine looked at him with a laugh. "Yeah I don't think any of us can"

"Always thought him and Rachel were end game" said Sam.

Blaine looked at him and nodded as he saw Mikki standing near one of the food tables.

"I'll talk with you later, man" said Blaine, looking to his friend.

"Yeah sure" replied Sam, with a nod; and headed over to talk with Ryder and Jake.

"You might want to ease up on the alcohol there Mikki" he said, as he walked over to where she was.

"Why" she replied, looking at him and also grabbing another drink from a tray as a waiter walked by.

"Well I don't think your cousin will be impressed with you if you're drunk at his wedding tomorrow for starters" said Blaine.

"Yeah well I'm celebrating" said Mikki.

"Celebrating what exactly? Because to me it kind of looks like you're just drinking" said Blaine.

"I am celebrating Noah getting married to a girl he hardly knows and also that I will never ever find someone, so this other peoples weddings is the closet I will ever get to one, and because of that I decide to therefore drink" said Mikki.

"Okay you've had enough" said Blaine, taking the glass from her and placing it on a table behind them.

"Hey, that's mine" said Mikki, going to grab it again, and without really thinking he grabbed her hands before she could get the glass again.

"You're an amazing woman Mikki and any guy would be lucky to have you" said Blaine. _"If I could tell you how I feel about you, I so would"_

"Yeah right, if that is so. Then why am I still single?" asked Mikki, looking at him as she also scoffed.

"Because maybe you just haven't found the right guy yet" replied Blaine. _"Believe me you have, you just don't know it yet"_

"I have come to the conclusion there are no such people in existence" said Mikki.

"You don't believe that there is that one person out there for everyone, that one person who is the one for them" said Blaine. _"Because I totally do, I believe that person is you. You're the one for me"_

"No, because how many times do people get divorced and remarry; or become a widow or widower and then also remarry, and say they found true love twice or however many times. If true love was indeed real, it would be with only one person and one person forever no matter what happens" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and smiled. "I think underneath all that hostility about romance that you have, you are truly a romantic and do believe in it". _"And maybe feel the same way about me, as I do about you; but are also scared of what others might think"_

"Yeah, well whatever the case. I have given up looking for it. If my prince charming or whatever wants to find me, he has to do all the work" said Mikki.

"Well I'm sure he won't give up looking for you" said Blaine. _"I'm never going to give up, never ever"_

"Yeah, I'm just going to head to bed. This rehearsal is really depressing me" said Mikki.

"Okay, I'll see you at the wedding then" said Blaine.

"You will" replied Mikki, with a smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Night" said Blaine. _"Sweet dreams my princess"_

"Yeah night" replied Mikki and walked out of the rehearsal dinner to go back to her hotel room.

Blaine sighed to himself, and then walked over to talk briefly with Puck; telling him that he too was tired and would head off to the hotel room; and then left the rehearsal dinner also.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

As he headed back towards his own hotel room after leaving the wedding rehearsal, he neared that of Mikki's room; and decided to make sure that she was okay.

Going over to the door and knocking, he felt nervous as he stood there, unsure as to why though.

"Did I leave something at the reception?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as she opened the door.

"No" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "I was just heading back to my room, the reception is kind of winding down now and I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"I'm fine" replied Mikki. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seemed a little upset that's all at the reception" said Blaine. "And I was kind of worried that you might have come back here and started drinking stuff from the mini bar"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Well I did get a drink when I came in, but rest assure it was only a bottle of water"

"Okay, well have a good night and I'll see you in the morning" he replied and went to leave.

"Sure you too" replied Mikki, as she heard her phone chime a message through from where it was in her in her handbag on the floor.

"Rachel" said Blaine, looking at her as she grabbed her bag off the floor and got her phone out.

"Umm, no Seb" said Mikki, with a laugh. "He's finding it absolutely hilarious that I am on, as he puts vacation in the same place as Sue"

"And I'm sure they're all loving that she's not there in New York" said Blaine.

"Oh definitely" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"I seriously don't know how you put up with her as a boss" said Blaine.

"Hmm, well we try to avoid her and not make her mad" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine. "And just think by this time tomorrow you're going to be in a way quasi related to her"

Oh god, don't say stuff like that" said Mikki. "That's just a horrible thought"

Blaine laughed. "I'm sorry"

"No" said Mikki, shaking her head. "No you're not"

"You're right, I'm not" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"You're a horrible person Blaine Anderson" said Mikki. "I seriously need another drink now"

"Well if you're going to be having a drink, then I might join you" said Blaine.

"Oh really" replied Mikki.

"Yeah to make sure you don't drink too much and don't actually make it to the wedding tomorrow" said Blaine. "Because I don't think your cousin would ever forgive you if that happened"

"Sure I could use a drinking buddy" said Mikki with a laugh. "Keep me sober"

"I honestly don't think you could actually get drunk on the little mini fridge bottles" said Blaine, as walked into the hotel room.

"Well we could at least try" said Mikki, with a laugh as she shut the door of the hotel room.

"Okay, how did you manage to score a room with a double bed" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed as she went over to the fridge and grabbed two small bottles of vodka out and then poured them into two glasses. "I have to have some perks being a bridesmaid, right"

"Yeah, Sam and I have a room with two singles, that is about half the size of this room" said Blaine, as Mikki went over to him and handed him a glass.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, as Mikki sat on the bed in the room.

"So here's too Puck" said Blaine, sitting down also on the bed.

"Yep, even though I really don't agree with this to marriage" said Mikki, clinking her glass with Blaine's. "I hope he is happy"

"Yeah same here" replied Blaine, with a nod.

Mikki quickly downed the small glass of vodka, and Blaine looked at her.

"Thirsty?" he asked with a laugh. _"Although I got to say that is impressive being able to down it that quickly"_

"No, I just really hate vodka and find the best way to drink it, is just all in one hit" replied Mikki.

"It's not the most pleasant of alcohols that's for sure" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Try it, all in one go"

"I'm going to regret listening to you on this, aren't I" said Blaine.

"Maybe" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay here goes nothing" said Blaine, taking a deep breath and then drinking the vodka in one go. _"The things I do for this woman!"_

Mikki laughed as Blaine screwed his face up as he drank the entire glass of vodka.

"Wow, that's terrible" said Blaine, shaking his head.

"Uh huh, let's never do that again" said Mikki, with a laugh; taking the glass of Blaine and placing them on the bedside table near the bottle of water she had gotten earlier.

"I'm with you on that" said Blaine, as Mikki grabbed the bottle of water and drank some.

"Here" replied Mikki, holding the bottle out to Blaine.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, as he took a drink also, and smiled. "I'm kind of having a déjà vu here"

"What?" asked Mikki, looking at him as he also handed her back the water bottle.

"We actually met at Puck's first wedding" said Blaine. _"And here we are again, at another of his weddings; still just friends"_

"That's right we did" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And you thought I was like nineteen"

"It was a compliment" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Well it was also a little insulting as well"

"Well I apologise now for my mistake" said Blaine.

"Don't" said Mikki. "Because if you were to say now I looked about nineteen, I would definitely take it as a compliment"

"Well you don't look nineteen anymore, that's for sure" he replied as Mikki looked at him with a frown. "But you could definitely pass for about twenty one still" _"And you're even more gorgeous then you were back then, if that is even possible"_

"Nice save" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Yeah, so I should be getting back to my room" said Blaine. "Thanks for the drink"

"Night" replied Mikki, giving him a quick hug. "Thanks for the company" _"I could hug you forever"_

Reluctantly moving out of the hug he looked at her and smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Mikki's ear. "Yeah night" _"Just do it, take a chance here"_

Looking at Mikki as she smiled and also laughed, he decided to just go for it; and leaned in towards her, kissing her.

Feeling her somewhat freeze in what he guessed was shock of his forwardness he then felt her begin to reciprocate it and they continued to kiss for a little longer, before they moved away from one another.

"Okay that was kind of umm, interesting" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Alcohol got to you Anderson"

"I'm sorry" replied Blaine. "Let's just forget that ever happened" _"Oh what are you saying, don't say stuff like that. You don't want to forget it"_

"Hmmm" said Mikki. "It wasn't bad if that is what you were thinking"

"Well no it wasn't, but I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking there" he replied, looking at her with a smile, glad to know that she didn't entirely hate him for doing it. _"And I do know what I was thinking, I've wanted to kiss you again for so long"_

"Okay, well this is what I'm thinking" said Mikki, and kissed him again.

He returned the kiss that Mikki started this time, and then pulled away shaking his head; knowing that even though this might be something they both actually really wanted, there would still be things or more so people in the way of them ever actually being able to be a couple.

"Mikki, we can't do this" he said. _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I couldn't deal with you hating me"_

"Okay, why?" asked Mikki. "You don't find me attractive or something?"

"No, no of course not. I find you very attractive" replied Blaine, shaking his head again. "It's just you're one of my closest friends, and your cousin is also my best friend and he would kill me, and you also, if he even knew this was happening"

"Oh screw what my dumb arse cousin thinks" said Mikki. "He's the one marrying a girl he hardly knows anything about"

Blaine looked at her and laughed. "Yeah you know what I agree"

"Good" said Mikki, with a smile. "Because for some strange reason, I really like kissing you"

"Yeah me too, but kissing you" said Blaine. _"And I want to do that and so much more with you, but mostly I just want to hold you close to me forever"_

"Well what are you waiting for an invitation or something?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as she looked at him.

"No, just want to make sure we're both on the same page here" said Blaine. _"Please say you are and that you are wanting this as much as I am"_

"Oh we are" replied Mikki. "We definitely are"

Blaine nodded and then kissed her again, and Mikki returned the kiss, pulling him down into a lying position on the bed; and as the two of them got lost in the moment of passion; he couldn't help but finally feel as if he had now got everything he ever wanted.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

The next day after what was Puck's disastrous attempt at getting married, with him saying the wrong name at the altar; the reception even though it was quite a different atmosphere of what it should have been, was still in a way going ahead, since there was food to eat and a DJ that had been hired to play music.  
After the casual approach to eating, since they weren't really paying attention to that of the seating plan; a few of them were dancing as the DJ played some songs.

"You know after what we did last night" said Blaine, as he danced to a slow song with Mikki. "This feels different, us now"

Mikki looked at him as the two of them continued to dance to the music that was playing. "How do you mean?"

"Well I know where now, if I were to touch you there; spots that would instantly make you melt" he replied with a smile.

"Oh really" said Mikki, with a smile of her own also. "I think I know a few for you as well"

"Hmm you do" said Blaine. "And I plan on finding more of yours tonight"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Well the way this reception is going, I'm sure that will be very soon"

"Yeah" replied Blaine with a nod. "I'm so glad I worked up the nerve to kiss you last night"

"Me too" said Mikki, with a smile. "Kind of wish I could also do that right now, but I think that would be a dead giveaway of what we have been doing"

"So let's say, one hour then?" asked Blaine. "Your hotel room?

"It's a plan" replied Mikki, with a nod; as Ryder came over to them.

"Okay quit hogging dancing with my sister" he said, as they both looked at him.

"I guess you can dance with her" said Blaine, with a laugh; as he and Mikki stopped dancing along to the music. "Although I do hope to maybe get one more later on"

"Oh believe me you will" said Mikki, with a smile to him; as she started to dance with Ryder.

"I'll hold you to that" replied Blaine with a quick wink to her. "I'm going to go and maybe see if I can get Britts to dance"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a smile; and as he walked off to see if could find Brittany to dance with, he couldn't help but smile for he had finally gotten the girl.

#PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES##PERSPECTIVES#

As he sat in what was the study and also music room of the house that he and Mikki had called home for just over five years now; he smiled to himself as he sat at the piano that they bought once they had moved and therefore had enough space to have, composing a song.

"Hey my music maestro" said Mikki, as she walked into the room; and went over to him.

"Hey" he replied, as he stopped playing the piano and looked at her. "Everything okay?"

"Uh huh" said Mikki, as she sat on the piano stool next to him and slipped an arm around his waist. "Mads thought there was a monster in her closet"

"Used the monster spray then?" asked Blaine with a smile.

"Yep" replied Mikki with a nod and smile also.

"I wonder what they will say when they're older and realize that the monster spray is just in fact water" said Blaine with a laugh.

"They will probably laugh, and realize just how much their parents tricked them when they were little" replied Mikki, laughing also. "So what you working on here?"

"Umm just a song" said Blaine, looking at his wife with a smile.

"Hmm, can I hear?" asked Mikki, giving him a smile in return.

"Well it's not quite finished yet" he replied. "So I don't think it's any good at the moment"

"You do realize that everything you write is amazing" said Mikki.

"Oh really?" asked Blaine, with a laugh. "I seem to recall you calling one of my songs really, really silly"

"It was about bugs and aliens, Blay" said Mikki, with a laugh. "It was kind of weird"

"What can I say you inspire me" replied Blaine.

"I inspire you to write songs about bugs and aliens" said Mikki. "Thanks a lot"

"Well it's just they're unique like you" replied Blaine, quickly kissing her.

"Okay yeah, nice way to talk yourself out of it" said Mikki, quickly kissing him back. "So, this song is nothing like that then?"

Blaine looked at her quickly shaking his head. "It's not quite finished yet, but I wanted to show the students in my class about conveying feelings and that into lyrics"

"Well the best songs are the ones that speak from the heart" said Mikki.

"They are" replied Blaine, with a smile and he placed his hands back onto the keys of the piano, and began to play and sing.

 ** _"All the time I wasted. All the nights and days, then you came into my world; now everything has changed. Something in the way you feel to me. I want you and no one else. You're the only one I see"  
_**

Mikki looked at him with a smile as he sang the song, and he quickly kissed her before continuing.

 ** _"I was born to love you. I believe it's my destiny. I am yours heart and soul, and all the rest of me. I was lost till I found you; and now I know what to do. I was born to love you"_**

"So, what you think?" asked Blaine, as he stopped playing and looked at his wife.

"I think this" replied Mikki, kissing him; the two of them getting caught up in for a moment, before Mikki was the first one to pull away. "And it's an absolutely beautiful song too"

"What can I say besides you're my inspiration" said Blaine, kissing her again.

"You're mine too" replied Mikki. "You'll have to play me the whole song when it's done"

"You'll be the first to hear it, I promise" he said with a nod.

Mikki looked at him with a smile. "So what's it called? Something cheesy like 'Song for Mikki?"

"No" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "Born to love you"

"Aww" said Mikki, quickly kissing him. "That's so sweet"

"Well it's true" he replied. "I really do believe it was my destiny to meet you, and fall in love with you and marry you, then have wonderful amazing children with you also"

"And if you hadn't have been my cousin's college roommate, do you think we still would have met?" asked Mikki.

"I think so" replied Blaine with a nod. "I think we both would have ended up in New York still, and we would have probably met at the coffee shop"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "You're probably right, I think it would have been our destiny to be together no matter what"

"Yeah" he replied quickly kissing her. "So did we want to head up to bed?"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Just as long as you promise to protect me from the monsters"

Blaine looked at her and laughed. "I'll protect you always"

Mikki looked at him with a smile, and quickly kissed him; and then the two of them headed upstairs to bed, knowing that were indeed each other's always.

* * *

 _End Note: So thoughts on this - I guess when you look back at the main story_ _now, you can see how for so long they both danced around their feelings for_ _one another; and I also wanted to have them with the exception of Puck know in different ways just how Blaine felt towards Mikki before that did get together. I think especially the scene with him and Santana, her saying you have to be true to who you are, she wasn't just speaking of his feelings but that of hers as well._

 _And I don't know if you have all heard the news - but when I found out, I was_ _just so wired and so excited; because for so long I have been saying he needs_ _to be on the shows! But Darren is going to be in the musical cross of_ _Flash/Supergirl! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My excitement is paramount, not to_ _mention we get a Glee/UofM reunion!_

 _March can not get here sooner enough! And there so needs to be an soundtrack to compliment this awesome event, because I know now I am going to totally need this music in my life!_

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that part of Perspectives, and I should have_ _some more stuff posted soon!_

 _Until then, love always_

 _KJ  
xoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
